


while you're here in my arms

by vlieger



Series: gravity [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Leafs porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you're here in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> as far as jeff's injury goes, this works on the fact that (as best i know) jeff said he was okay right after the game friday, and practiced on saturday, and it was only sunday he wasn't feeling well and sat out? that's all i can gather for now. anyway, it's just porn.
> 
> (title lyrics by ke$ha, what of it.)

"Let me see," said Eric, following Jeff into his room and stopping him with a hand curled around his right bicep, using the other to tilt his head from side to side, eyeing him critically.

"Oh my God, Eric, I'm _fine_ ," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "I got checked out, there's nothing wrong."

Eric just hummed doubtfully and ran his fingers firmly all the way from the slope of Jeff's spine between his shoulders up to where it disappeared under his hair, scraping over the curve of his skull. Jeff couldn't help it; he shivered. Eric snatched his hand back immediately.

"Sorry," he said. "I just-- are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Eric," said Jeff again, firm and gentle.

Of course he'd end up reassuring Eric when _Jeff_ was the one who got smashed into the boards.

Eric was such a weirdo worrier sometimes.

"Okay," said Eric, nodding. He looked at Jeff silently for a moment, eyes creased with concern and chewing on his bottom lip, and then he said, "Are you _sure_ \-- "

"Oh my _God_ ," said Jeff, throwing up his hands.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," said Eric, and he smiled a little, self-deprecating.

"Okay," said Jeff, nodding.

"I just-- I don't like it when you get hit like that," said Eric.

"It's just hockey," said Jeff, frowning. "It happens, Eric."

"I _know_ ," said Eric. He looked unhappy again though, kind of frustrated.

"I don't-- Eric?" said Jeff hesitantly. "I mean, we get hit all the time."

"I _know_ ," said Eric. "I don't-- I don't feel like this every time though."

Jeff bit down on his lip. "Hey," he said quietly, laying a careful hand on Eric's arm. "It's cool, I mean, we're friends, right? Plus you're the C, so, you know. It's normal. To worry."

Eric looked at him for a long moment, then shook his head and said, "This isn't normal, Jeff."

Jeff blinked. It wasn't like he didn't know that-- know the way he couldn't seem to help but clumsily keep making his dumb crush on Eric so obvious, or the way sometimes he could swear Eric was looking at him like-- like he knew, like maybe even he wanted, too.

The way sometimes he'd-- he'd do things when he thought Eric might be looking at him like _that_ , lick his lips or look upwards through his lashes or keep his shirt off longer than usual.

He couldn't help it. He just _wanted_ so bad.

He'd never thought Eric would ever admit it though.

Jeff was right, they _were_ friends, and that meant he knew about Eric's overblown sense of responsibility, how seriously he took the C, and how guilty he got about things.

It was probably a dick move on his part, then, how he couldn't help the hopeful look he darted at Eric, the way his eyes flicked down to Eric's fucking _mouth_ completely without his permission.

"I can't," said Eric, lifting a hand even as he said it to stroke Jeff's cheek. "Jeff, I _can't_ \-- "

"Eric, _please_ ," said Jeff, closing his eyes helplessly.

Eric groaned out a broken noise and closed the space between them, bringing both hands up to cup Jeff's face and tilt it upwards so he could lick into his mouth, hot and desperate.

Jeff made a high, wanting noise and pushed onto his toes to get _closer_ , kissing back sweet and sloppy and messy, fisting a hand in the front of Eric's shirt to keep him there.

"Fuck," whispered Eric when he pulled away, sliding his mouth over Jeff's jaw, nosing against his cheek and dipping his head to scrape his teeth over the skin on his neck. He pushed his fingers into Jeff's hair, both hands tangled up in it, and Jeff moaned shamelessly-- everywhere was so _sensitive_ , making him shiver, making him _hard_ , shaking and needy with it.

He tilted his neck, baring it for Eric encouragingly, trusting Eric to keep his head where he wanted it because even staying upright felt like a lot to ask right now; he just wanted to melt into Eric.

Eric's hands tightened a little and his teeth pressed harder into Jeff's skin. He soothed over it with his tongue straight away, but that wasn't-- Jeff wanted _more_ , not less, and he made another noise, sort of unhappy and demanding, and Eric huffed out a little laugh, which felt awesome, and then _sucked_ right over the spot his teeth had been, which felt...holy _shit_.

"God, Jeff," said Eric, keeping one huge hand cupped over the side of Jeff's head while he dropped the other to smooth up over Jeff's side, pushing under his shirt to get his hands on skin.

"Yeah," breathed Jeff, pressing into him.

"Fuck." Eric stopped mouthing at him to rest his forehead against Jeff's hair. "What do you want?"

It took a second for the words to sink in; Jeff was already hazy with how turned-on he was.

When they did though, he floundered a bit, because God, he wanted _everything._

He wanted Eric's hands on him; he'd stared at them so much in the locker room and he _knew_ the other guys had noticed his fixation, because they'd caught him at it and shot him leering, suggestive looks afterwards that always made Jeff blush and duck his head.

But he just-- they were so big and his fingers were so long and thin and Jeff wanted them wrapped around his cock, jerking him off, or even other things, carding through his hair like he already had or holding him down, pressing hard into his hips or his wrists, or.

Or there was Eric's fucking _mouth_ , which Jeff had jerked off to so many times. Those slick, puffy lips-- the way Eric chewed on them sometimes and made them redder and more swollen than they already were had resulted in so many almost-hideously-embarrassing moments for Jeff, he'd lost count. He wanted them on him too, _God_ , Eric sucking him off, stretched around him.

But he also-- he was also really aware of the fact that this was probably only a one-time deal, that Eric wouldn't keep doing this with him. Maybe not because he didn't want to, but because of everything, all his guilt and responsibility. Jeff knew him well enough to know he may have pushed it aside now, for this, but it hadn't gone away. He still hoped, obviously, because he was nothing if not self-destructive when it came to his feelings for Eric, and he already knew he'd be making an ass of himself asking for more, but at least he wasn't stupid enough to avoid realism completely, even if realism and hope was a kind of sucky combination that made his chest hurt.

So he said, "I want-- I want you to fuck me," swallowing.

Eric groaned, closing his eyes, and said, " _Fuck_ , Jeff, that's-- that's really-- are you sure? We could-- maybe we should-- "

" _No_ ," said Jeff, wide-eyed but sure. He wanted it _so fucking bad_. He couldn't actually ever say no to Eric, but he sure as hell could show him exactly what he wanted, and how much.

Eric was just looking at him, mouth slack and open.

"I want you _in_ me, Eric, _please_ ," said Jeff, rocking up into him again.

"Jesus Christ, Jeff," said Eric brokenly, and, breathing out, "Okay, okay, bed, come on."

"Yes, yeah," agreed Jeff, nodding eagerly.

Eric smiled a little, lifting a hand to gently uncurl Jeff's fingers from where they were still clutched, white-knuckled, in the front of his dress shirt.

Jeff blinked. "Oh," he said, feeling himself flush, God, Eric made him feel so young and desperate sometimes-- or, okay, all the time. "Uh, sorry."

Eric shook his head, still smiling.

It was so fucking _fond_ it made Jeff's breath catch a little.

"Come on," said Eric, guiding Jeff to the bed with soft hands on his hips.

Jeff sprawled out easily, and Eric didn't let go of him, just pressed his hips into the mattress as he transferred his weight crawling over Jeff, settling between his thighs.

"Have you-- have you done this before?" said Eric, licking his lips and looking at Jeff carefully. His hands were stroking absently over Jeff's hipbones, low on his belly.

"I." Jeff shook his head, trying to think clearly. His skin felt like it was buzzing, like every bit of him Eric touched wanted to leap at him as soon as he moved his hands away. "I've had sex?"

Eric's mouth twitched. "Was that a question?" he said.

"No, shut up," said Jeff, pouting-- God, _pouting_ , he didn't need Eric to think of him as more of a kid than he already did. "I've had-- with girls, you know. And guys, but not-- not this."

"Okay," said Eric, biting down on his lip. "Fuck, Jeff." He pushed Jeff's shirt right up under his arms.

"I want it," said Jeff. "I thought about it. Doing this. With you."

Eric groaned, leaning down to capture Jeff's mouth in a messy kiss. "You're killing me," he said.

"Long as you last long enough to fuck me," said Jeff.

Eric laughed his startled, dorky laugh, and Jeff flushed, pleased. He liked making Eric laugh.

"There should be less clothes, maybe?" said Jeff hopefully.

"Yeah," agreed Eric, sitting up so he could thumb the buttons on Jeff's shirt open.

"You too," said Jeff, leaning up awkwardly to pull the shirt off his arms. "Eric, come on."

"Yeah," said Eric a bit dazedly, fumbling at his own buttons, long fingers kind of clumsy.

"Let me," said Jeff, and Eric nodded, dropping his hands to thumb over Jeff's sides, the slight notches of his ribs. Jeff squirmed a little. "Sorry," he said. "Ticklish."

Eric grinned, bright-eyed.

"Don't even think about it," said Jeff, narrowing his eyes.

Eric laughed but said, "Okay," detouring his hands to flick over Jeff's nipples instead, and _oh_.

" _Fuck_ , Eric," he gasped.

"You like that?" murmured Eric, which should've sounded ridiculous, but was just hot.

He did it again, harder, catching Jeff's nipples with his nails, and Jeff hissed, hips jerking.

"Yeah, you like that," said Eric, almost to himself. He sounded kind of awed.

"Eric, fuck, Eric," babbled Jeff, pushing his shirt open with clumsy hands, "Come on, Eric, please."

"Yeah," said Eric, blinking. "Fuck, okay, hang on."

He lifted his hands off of Jeff to get his shirt off, maneuvering kind of awkwardly to shed his pants as well, tossing it all carelessly over the side of the bed and then spreading his fingers wide over Jeff's chest, pushing him back onto the mattress.

He kissed him again then, kind of slow and languid but no less intense, lots of tongue, leaning down so his chest was pressed against Jeff's, skin on skin this time.

Eric was so warm, slightly damp, and he just felt so _good_ everywhere they were touching, everywhere Jeff was touching him, sliding his hands over the planes of his back.

He could feel Eric, hard already, his cock rubbing up against Jeff's through Jeff's pants, and _God_.

He needed-- he needed _something_ , he didn't want to come in his pants like some fucking kid.

"Eric," he gasped into Eric's mouth, and Eric groaned, sitting up again, tracing Jeff's mouth with a finger, already so slick with spit, spreading it wider, getting him messy.

"Your mouth, Jeff, God," said Eric, shaking his head.

" _Your_ mouth," said Jeff stupidly, because well. Eric's _mouth._

Eric ducked his head, shaking it and grinning, and cupped a hand over Jeff's cock through his pants. Jeff choked back a dumb noise as Eric pressed down, stroking him slowly.

" _Eric_ ," gasped Jeff, trying to arch upwards.

Eric hummed and pressed him down with his free hand on Jeff's abs.

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" he said.

"Okay," agreed Jeff, because anything, really, Eric could do anything he wanted. "But not too slow."

Eric's mouth twitched, but he just said, "We'll see."

He got Jeff's pants open, tugging them almost torturously down his legs, taking his boxers with them, stopping to blow out a breath over Jeff's dick, which made it twitch and felt _amazing_. Jeff couldn't help the way he keened upwards, gasping stupidly.

Eric just said, "Yeah?" curiously as he got everything off, leaving Jeff naked, spread out and open for him. He crawled back up, fitting himself between Jeff's thighs, and wrapped a hand loosely around his cock, jerking him slowly, thumbing over the head to smear the precome around.

"Oh my God," said Jeff, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Good?" said Eric, stroking the groove where Jeff's hip met his thigh.

" _Yes_ ," hissed Jeff. "Eric."

"That's me," agreed Eric, God, he was such a fucking _dork_.

Jeff opened his eyes so he could roll them, and Eric laughed.

He got serious again pretty quickly though, and said, voice low, God, Jeff probably didn't need to know Eric could sound like that, "I thought about this. About touching you. God, look at you, Jeff."

Jeff sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, watching the way Eric's eyes went dark and tracked the movement. "Me too," he said. "Your _hands_ , Eric."

"Yeah?" said Eric, looking thoughtfully down at where he was still jacking Jeff slowly.

"Faster," said Jeff, because he needed it, he couldn't-- he felt a bit like he was going to crawl out of his skin, too tight and hot and itchy everywhere, like his bones didn't quite fit, like _nothing_ quite fit, just everything off-kilter the way Eric had made him feel from the start, but all showing physically this time, not like his occasional (or okay, constant) hard-ons, but smaller, almost _more_ telling things, like the hot blush in his cheeks, descending down his chest, the sweat beading on his skin, the faces he knew he was making, just-- everything. "Harder, Eric, _more_."

"Demanding," said Eric, but he tightened his hand, sped up his strokes a little.

Jeff breathed out, squirming. Eric had already caught on to the way that flicking his thumb over the head of Jeff's dick made him twitch and gasp, made him feel the spike of pleasure shooting up his spine, the hot pooling promise of release if he just kept doing it.

He didn't though, or at least not enough to make Jeff come; just enough that by the time Eric let go of his dick he was overheated and glass-eyed, writhing and ready to fucking _beg_ for it.

Eric said, "Jeff, Jeff, are you sure you still-- "

"Yes," said Jeff immediately, swallowing and swallowing and trying to calm himself down, step back from the edge a bit. He got an idea. "Wait though, hang on."

He sat up, hooking an arm around Eric's neck and kissing him sloppily while he got a hand around his dick.

Eric bit out, " _Fuck_ ," and his hips jerked, which was stupidly gratifying.

Like, it was nice to know Jeff wasn't the only one not totally in control.

Then he turned his focus onto Eric's dick, because he'd wanted this for so long, wanted to get his hands on him, and it was so hot, not just the feel of Eric against his palm, blood-hot and slick, but the way Eric was biting desperately at his mouth, whispering, "Fuck, Jeff, _God_ ," between kisses, flushed high up on his cheekbones and looking kind of wrecked, and so into it.

Eric was pretty big, long like the rest of him and decently thick, and Jeff dragged his thumb along the vein and thought with a jolt about that all _inside_ him, stretched wide and split apart.

It was-- it made him swallow and gasp into Eric's mouth, squeeze his eyes shut to deal with this whole thing, this _crazy_ thing, but it was also so hot, he _wanted_ it, and.

"You gotta," he said, stroking Eric desperately, hardly any finesse, but Eric didn't seem to care, pushing into his movements, tugging restlessly at his hair. "You gotta, Eric-- "

"Yeah," said Eric, breathing out. "Okay, Jeff, let go, come on."

"Don' wanna," mumbled Jeff, but he did, with a sigh, flopping back onto the bed.

Eric smiled through his heavy breaths, and God, he was so damp and pink and _beautiful_.

Jeff reached up stupidly to touch his cheek, run his fingers around the shape of his mouth.

"What?" said Eric, smiling a little. Jeff felt the stretch of it under his fingertips.

He shrugged. "Nothing," he said, letting his hand drop. "Sorry."

Eric shook his head, running his hands up and down Jeff's thighs, pushing them a bit further apart. Oh God, they were doing this. "Do you have stuff?" he said.

"I-- yeah," said Jeff. "Yeah, in my bag."

"Really?" said Eric, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," said Jeff. "Why'd you ask if you thought I wouldn't?"

"I didn't think-- never mind," said Eric, ducking his head and climbing off the bed to go to Jeff's bag.

"Side pocket," said Jeff, watching Eric's ass shamelessly and reaching down to fist his cock, squeeze the base hard so he didn't get too worked up again before Eric could fuck him.

"Hey," said Eric when he stood up again, but it was more hoarse than reprimanding, and his eyes were fixed on Jeff's hand working himself.

"Waiting," said Jeff. "For you. To fuck me," he clarified.

Eric snorted, settling back between his thighs and replacing Jeff's hand with his own, throwing the condom and a packet of lube onto the mattress beside them.

"Jeff-- " he started.

"Yes, I still want to," said Jeff immediately.

Eric rolled his eyes at him. "I wasn't going to say that," he said.

"Yeah, you were," said Jeff easily.

"I-- okay, fine," said Eric, sighing. "But also-- how do you-- I mean, like this? Or I think it might be easier on your front, if you haven't done this before. Whatever you want."

"Like this," said Jeff immediately. "I want to see your face. I-- is that okay?"

"God, Jeff," said Eric, leaning down to kiss him, still stroking him slowly. Jeff couldn't help the noise he made, choked and pleading into Eric's mouth. He was maybe a little in over his head here.

"Okay," said Eric when he pulled back, licking his lips.

Jeff reached out instinctively to wrap a hand around his left wrist. Eric glanced at him, and, after a moment, tangled their fingers together, squeezing hard before letting go to pick up the lube and squeeze some out.

"Slow," he reminded Jeff, circling a slick finger over his hole.

Jeff shivered, but not in a bad way; mostly it was just cold and a bit weird.

He knew it got better though-- he'd done this to himself, and the angle had been super awkward, but even then, with a hand wrapped around his dick and images of Eric in his head, it'd been stupidly intense, this stretch and burn that made him spark up and melt. It was addictive; he'd wanted more ever since.

Eric pushed a finger in then, slow, just up to the first knuckle, and Jeff groaned.

"Shit, Jeff," said Eric tightly.

"More," said Jeff immediately. "Come on, Eric, I can take it. I've done it to myself, you know."

"You-- _fuck_ ," said Eric, closing his eyes and squeezing the base of his dick with his free hand.

Jeff smirked a little, pleased. "I thought about you while I did," he said.

"You're a fucking _menace_ ," said Eric, opening his eyes to stare at Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "It's just the truth," he said.

Eric bit down on his lip, dropping his eyes and pushing his finger all the way in, crooking it a bit.

Jeff gasped and pushed into it, twisting his neck.

It was-- it was _good_ , obviously, it was Eric's finger inside him, but it was that sort of stretch that wasn't quite enough, that you _knew_ was just the beginning of something more satisfying, and made you desperate for more.

"Another," he got out, looking at Eric pleadingly.

"Jeff," said Eric helplessly, pushing another finger inside, twisting and scissoring.

"Oh fuck, _yes_ ," groaned Jeff, and Eric kept going, not quite so easy on him when he saw how into it Jeff was, pushing his fingers as far as they could go, pressing and pressing and scissoring.

He got Jeff's prostate on maybe the third go, and Jeff let out a totally involuntary noise, back bowing and neck arching back, and Eric said, " _Shit_ , is that-- "

"Again, right there, holy shit," gasped Jeff, hips working.

Eric pressed down again and Jeff bit down hard on his lip to hold in a whimper.

"You feel so good," said Eric wonderingly. "Jeff-- "

"Do it," said Jeff, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again to look at Eric.

"I-- fuck, Jeff, just let me-- one more, okay, I want-- "

"I don't _need_ it," said Jeff, aware how desperate he sounded, how whiny.

Eric laughed a little, low and breathless. "I know," he said. "Fuck, look at you. I know. But just-- let me do it anyway, okay? Please. You look so good like this."

"I'll look better with your dick in me," said Jeff petulantly, but he couldn't actually say no to Eric, especially when he asked like that, for something like this, so he nodded.

Eric smoothed a hand up his side, all the way from his knee to his ribs, firm and soothing, pulling Jeff back a little from the way he felt so drunk and fizzy, so totally out of control.

"You look amazing," he said, and pushed a third finger into Jeff.

"Oh _God,_ " said Jeff, turning his cheek into the pillows, because that stretch-- that was a lot, that was burning and a little bit painful and still so fucking _good_ , nothing but the overwhelming feel of Eric's stupid long fingers inside him, filling him up and stretching him wide and pushing down right fucking _there_.

He felt Eric's hand on his jaw, turning his face back so it was angled up towards Eric.

"Jeff," he whispered, folding himself over so he could press his forehead to Jeff's, nudge their mouths together, not really kissing, but still...still _something_. "Okay?"

"Yes," said Jeff, closing his eyes. He couldn't-- he couldn't look at Eric right now. He was going to say something embarrassing beyond the realm of what he could deal with, or-- or _come_ before Eric got his dick inside him, or just-- just _show_ him. He didn't know exactly what he looked like now, because he'd never felt this wrecked, and he had absolutely nothing to compare it to, but he knew it was pretty fucking telling, moreso even than he already was.

"Jeff," said Eric again.

Jeff's breath hitched on a high, pleading noise, and he pushed his hips down onto Eric's fingers, getting him to move, to push, to do something, fucking _anything_.

"Okay," said Eric, pushing Jeff's sweat-tangled hair off his face. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

" _Please,_ " said Jeff, groaning.

"Yeah," said Eric stupidly, sitting back up and pulling his fingers out slowly.

Jeff made a wounded noise at the loss, and Eric smoothed one hand over his hip, soothing, and said, "Give me a minute, just-- hang on," and got the condom open and onto himself.

He slicked himself up, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jeff breathed out, spreading his legs wider, as Eric nudged the head of his dick against his hole.

"Okay?" said Eric.

"Fuck, _fuck_ me, Eric," said Jeff. He needed this _yesterday_.

Eric smiled and said, "So pushy," but he curled his hands over Jeff's thighs and pushed in, fucking _finally_ , a sweet, slow, excruciating drag until he was buried as deep as he could go.

Jeff twisted his neck, gasping. Fuck, Eric was _inside_ him, he couldn't-- he'd never done this before, obviously, and it was kind of overwhelming, he was so stretched-open and vulnerable, and itching, still itching, he needed that drag again, he needed Eric to _push_ , make him feel it, make him come. "Eric," he got out, slurred and drunk-sounding. "Eric-- "

"I got you," said Eric, squeezing his thighs. Jeff could feel him shaking to hold still.

"Don't," said Jeff stupidly, "You need to move, holy _shit_."

"I think I can manage that," said Eric, smiling tightly, the fucking dork. Jeff kind of loved him.

He pulled out til it was just the head of his dick holding Jeff open, and that was, oh, that was kind of amazing too, a slightly wider stretch, and all this anticipation.

Then he thrust back in, still slow but _firm_ , dragging at Jeff, making him shudder and arch and push back for more. He said, "Oh, _fuck_ , Jeff, _Jeff_ ," low and cracked, and dropped his head, holding Jeff by his hips as he pushed into him, so fucking excruciating, not really hard or fast enough yet, not built up to where he wanted it to go, but also _perfect_ right now, making Jeff _ache_ , making him twist and shake and desperate to be touched.

He got a hand around his dick, tugging desperately, trying to make up for Eric's torturous pace by going as fast as he could, no finesse, just all friction and ruthless speed.

"Oh God," said Eric, moving a hand from Jeff's hip to curl over the top of Jeff's fingers on himself, slowing him down, almost stilling him completely. Jeff groaned, distressed.

"I got you," said Eric again, voice raw and fucked. "Trust me, okay?"

Jeff made a muted noise, but it came out mostly agreeable, because yeah, he trusted Eric.

Damn it, seriously, but he did.

Eric nodded and unwrapped Jeff's fingers, replacing them with his own and matching the rhythm of his hips. Jeff gasped wetly, because seriously, fuck, fuck Eric, he couldn't stand this; he wanted to push up into Eric's fist but Eric's other hand was too strong on his hip, and everything was too weighted-down and firmly measured for him to push onto Eric's dick, and just.

It was good, _so_ good, right on the edge of too much, that weird, almost inexplicable place where he either needed way, way less, or _everything_. He just needed to _come_ before he snapped, before Eric drove him completely crazy.

Jeff was just twenty, damn it; there was only so much he could take.

Eric was saying, "Fuck, Jeff, you feel so good, you feel _amazing_ , is this-- are you okay?"

Jeff said, "No," without even thinking, and Eric stopped moving entirely, stuttering to a halt and frowning at him.

Jeff actually whimpered, then, and said, "No, no, _fuck_ , not-- it's good, it's great, Eric, it's perfect, I just-- I need-- harder, okay? Just a bit, I gotta-- I can't-- "

"Fuck, okay," said Eric, moving again, slow hitches of his hips that made Jeff gasp, breath catching as Eric fucked his way back up to longer, fuller strokes, and then kept going, sped up, pushed in _harder,_ a hurried, jagged edge to his movement now.

" _Yes_ ," hissed Jeff, because fucking finally, that was-- that was-- oh _God_ , and then Eric got his hands under his thighs and hitched him up a bit, changing the angle, and got him right fucking _there_ , and Jeff managed to gasp, "Fuck, _yes_ ," just so Eric wouldn't stop, which he didn't.

Jeff threw his head back, riding it out, zeroing in on the feel of Eric splitting him open, fucking in hard enough now to push him up the sheets, make his abs clench with it, his dick smearing precome all over his skin, so hard and hot and, and God, he needed to touch it, to jerk off, but his hands were scrabbling at Eric's hips, he couldn't quite-- and he wanted to touch _Eric_ too, feel the effort of him fucking Jeff, his clenching muscles, fucking _everything._

"Oh God, Jeff," gasped Eric, "Are you-- you like that? You gotta-- you gonna come for me?"

"Yes," groaned Jeff. "Fucking, just-- "

Eric got a hand around him before he could finish, tight and hot and _perfect_ , pushing his thumb up under the head and squeezing hard, and Jeff closed his eyes again because he couldn't see anyway, and came with Eric driving into him, spilling all over Eric's hand and his own chest, gasping and shuddering, _that_ close to blacking out.

" _Jeff_ ," groaned Eric, slowing his hips with his dick pushed all the way inside, grinding helplessly and working Jeff through it until it was almost too much, dirty and slicked up and sensitive.

Jeff opened his eyes and his mouth stupidly, blown and boneless.

"You're amazing," said Eric. "Jeff, look at you, _shit_ \-- "

"You too," said Jeff. "Eric, come on, come, you-- you want-- my mouth?"

Eric groaned and said, " _Jeff_ ," like he'd been gut-punched, but didn't actually move, just stared.

"Come on," said Jeff, desperate for it already, even though he just came, he was still so turned on, still wanted Eric so bad, all of it, "Come on, want it, want you to, let me taste, Eric."

Eric just worked his mouth wordlessly and pulled out with a low noise, and Jeff choked at the loss, fuck, but Eric stroked him absently as he stripped off the condom, tossing it over the side of the bed, and then moved up to straddle Jeff's shoulders, cupping a hand around the back of his head.

"Jeff, I-- really?" he whispered, staring down at Jeff, eyes so wide and blown.

" _Please_ ," said Jeff, licking his lips and staring at Eric's dick, right _there_ , hard and flushed and gorgeous, and Eric made another noise like he'd been hit and pushed it into Jeff's mouth, just the head, and Jeff closed his lips around it and sucked, moaning shamelessly, blissed-out, darting his tongue into the slit so he could taste. 

Eric's hand tightened around the back of his head, fingers tugging on his hair. Jeff made an encouraging noise and tried to push further onto his dick, but Eric pulled out, groaning when Jeff tried to follow, and started jerking himself, hard and fast, over Jeff's face, just shy of touching. Jeff opened his mouth, waiting, _wanting_ , staring up at Eric. He was so gorgeous, stretched out above Jeff, slick smooth muscles and so much _skin_ , head tipped forward, staring at Jeff's mouth. Jeff licked his lips and darted his tongue out, trying to _reach_ , and felt the tip catch on Eric's dick as he worked himself, and then-- _fuck_ , Eric was coming, gasping, into Jeff's mouth and all over his face, his chin, filthy and wet and _everywhere_.

"Oh my _God_ ," he said, his hand slowing, staring down at Jeff looking awed and helpless and a bit dumb with it, like _he'd_ gone head first into the boards, not Jeff.

"Mmm," said Jeff, licking some of the come off his lips and swallowing.

Eric made a helpless noise and pushed the head of his dick up against Jeff's mouth again, over his lips, smearing the come further, sliding across his cheek and then back into his mouth.

Jeff sucked carefully, licking him clean, until Eric made a wounded noise and Jeff let his dick slip out of his mouth so Eric could collapse next to him, breathing hard.

"God, Jeff," said Eric after a moment, turning his head. "You-- you're _filthy_."

Jeff smirked. "You like it?" he said, tucking his tongue into the corner of his mouth to catch some of the come there. "I like it."

Eric didn't say anything, just kept staring at him, and fuck, he couldn't-- he wasn't regretting this already, was he, they'd barely even finished. He just surged forward jerkily to kiss Jeff though, and oh, okay.

Jeff opened his mouth with a happy sigh, letting Eric lick inside, run his fingers through the mess on his cheeks and generally do a pretty shitty job of cleaning him up.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against Jeff's, and said, "Okay?"

"Um," said Jeff. "Well, I gotta clean up, but yeah. Okay. Fuck. _Really_ okay." He grinned.

Eric grinned back, blinding, pleased, and Jeff added, without thinking, "Can you stay?"

"I-- " Eric hesitated, and Jeff felt his face fall, goddamnit, before Eric sighed and smiled quietly and said, ducking in to brush his mouth over Jeff's again, his fingers along Jeff's cheekbone, into his hair, "Yeah, okay."


End file.
